


Syntax Error

by byuneebuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Oneshot, Requested, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, classmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuneebuns/pseuds/byuneebuns
Summary: This was a request sent to me on my tumblr (byuneebuns.tumblr.com):“can I request a fluffy wonwoo imagine or scenario (whichever it fits better as cause I’m not sure) where he’s the shy quiet boy in your college english class that has a crush on you but isn’t sure how to tell you? ty ily lots stay beautiful ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ (*⌒▽⌒*) ～♪”That's it, that's the summary.





	Syntax Error

You sighed with irritation as your eraser tumbled out of your grip, bouncing along the ground and under the desk next to yours.

“Um, excuse me…could you pass my eraser please? It fell under your chair.” You whispered, startling the raven-haired boy that was your desk neighbor. He rarely spoke to you if he could help it and his cat-like eyes narrowed as he considered you before reaching one long arm under his chair to retrieve your belongings.

“Thank you!” You whispered, smiling sweetly. He stared at you for a moment, almost like he was thinking about what to say, but turned back to his worksheet without a word.

You sighed to yourself, your eyes downcast.

You’d been in the same English class as Jeon Wonwoo for months now and he had always been like this. You’d seen him talking with his friends and even other girls, so the only conclusion you could come to was that he just didn’t like you.

You’d spent countless hours trying to win him over, offering him some of your lunch when he forgot his, trying to make small talk about assignments, but he never seemed interested in the conversation. You’d caught him staring at you on a few occasions but his expression was hard to read so you just chalked it up to intense dislike.

It was a shame, really. He was incredibly smart, easily the top of the class, and wildly handsome. Tall, tanned, toned, with features sharp enough to cut someone. His hair was usually slicked back and his voice was deep and husky. If you didn’t know any better you would have thought he was a troublemaker, but in reality he was just a quiet bookworm.

You tried to return to your work but the nagging thoughts of Wonwoo plagued you and you were sure half of your answers were wrong because of him.

Class continued on and you kept your eyes glued forward, refusing to waste anymore time on your neighbor’s theorized poor opinion of you, until you were forced to acknowledge him yet again.

“As you all know we have a project due when we come back from spring break. With us being a little behind schedule I’ve decided to make it a joint effort to reduce everyone’s workload a little bit with our midterms on the horizon. You’ll be teaming up with the person sitting next to you for this one, so please spend the last few minutes of class exchanging information and starting your project planning.”

The teacher’s decree felt like a death sentence. You couldn’t imagine anything more awkward than being forced to work with someone who wouldn’t even speak to you.

You turned to face your new partner, hoping beyond all reasonable doubt that you would somehow find him more agreeable. Instead you found him with his gaze fixed on his desk, his cheeks red for some reason, presumably with anger.

You sighed again as you scribbled your phone number on a post-it note and stuck it in front of the spot on his desk that he seemed intent on staring a hole into.

“That’s my phone number. I’m free pretty much everyday, so just let me know when you want to get together and do this.”

Wonwoo nodded jerkily, still not meeting your eyes, making your stomach drop with sadness a little.

 

* * *

 

Nearly a week had passed and you still hadn’t heard hair nor hide from Wonwoo. He’d been sending all of your calls to voicemail. You were growing irritable and nervous about how it would affect your grade if you had to do it by yourself. The project very specifically stated that it was to be presented together. You rolled over on your bed and moaned into your pillow with frustration. 

If Wonwoo wasn’t going to make an effort you would have to take matters into your own hands.

 

* * *

 

Your feet hit the pavement with dull thuds as you trudged through the neighborhood looking from house to house for your destination. You were beginning to regret not wearing more comfortable shoes, the walk has been longer than you anticipated. Despite your anger you couldn’t help wanting to look cute, so you’d chosen a pale blue sundress with brown sandals. You nervously wondered if it would be obvious that you’d tried so hard to look nice.

Your feet stopped in front of a modest single family home with a brass number 17 hanging next to the door. You glanced down at the address scribbled on your sticky note and took a deep breath. There were no cars in the driveway. Stupid. You hadn’t considered what you’d do if no one was home. Your shoulders slumped, either from the weight of your backpack or defeat, you weren’t sure.

“Well, I’m already here, I might as well knock I guess.” You mumbled to yourself, chewing your lip nervously as your made your way up the driveway to the front door.

Your heart was pounding in your chest while your fist pounded on the door.

Silence.

You sighed. He wasn’t home after all.

You turned to walk away when the door swung open, revealing a disheveled looking Wonwoo. He was wearing basketball shorts and a large white t-shirt, and his eyebrows raised comically when he saw you.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, visibly perplexed.

You spun around, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

“I’m here to do our English project! You’ve been avoiding me all break! I don’t care if you hate me, I just want to keep my GPA up!” The words left your mouth like a whirlwind, your breathing was heavy from shouting and your cheeks were red, both from embarrassment and exertion.

Then, for the first time ever, Wonwoo smiled at you.

It was a beautiful sight. You thought to yourself that even if you never saw it again that you were truly blessed to have witnessed something so precious. 

He chuckled lowly.

“Why don’t you come inside?” He stepped aside, allowing you step past him into the entrance way. You glanced down, noting the lack of shoes by the door.

“Is anyone else home?”

“No, just me.”

You gulped, your cheeks heating as you followed Wonwoo silently up the stairs. 

His room was exceptionally clean and well-organized. Not a pile of dirty clothing or even a stray sock in sight. You couldn’t help being impressed, boys weren’t usually known for their cleanliness.

You stood awkwardly in the doorway wringing your hands, praying your nerves weren’t showing on your face, but Wonwoo was too busy rummaging through his backpack to notice either way. 

He sat down in the middle of the floor with a few open textbooks in front of him, and gestured for you to join him.

“Why did you ignore all of my calls?” You blurted out before you could help yourself. If you’d known how compliant he would be if you just showed up at his house you would have come by ages ago, but he’d sure gone out of his way to make this inconvenient.

“I never received any calls from you. I wouldn’t ignore you like that. Maybe you have my number wrong?” He replied quietly, looking away from you and rubbing the back of his neck.

“How did you find my address? And why do you think that I hate you?” He countered, eyeing you with an inscrutable expression.

“Student directory. You never talk to me in class, you never make eye contact, and I thought you were ignoring all of my calls because you didn’t want to do this project with me.” You said, feeling increasingly childish with each word.

“Why didn’t you ever call me? I gave you my phone number during class. If you hadn’t heard from me you could have called instead.”

Wonwoo avoided your gaze, his cheeks tinged with pink again.

“Ah….”

“Hey, answer me. We need to clear up our misunderstandings properly so we can work together.” You said, tugging on his shirt to reclaim his attention.

“I was…too nervous.” He mumbled, barely audible over the loud thump of your heart.

“Nervous…?”

He nodded, still refusing to look at you.

“You make me nervous.” He whispered.

You were speechless. You took a few minutes to digest this new information before pressing him further.

“So…all of the times you ignored me in class…were you nervous then, too?” You asked, your voice faint.

Wonwoo swallowed roughly and nodded in confirmation a second time.

Your mind was reeling. All of this time you’d been assuming he hated you, you’d never thought to consider that it could have been the opposite. Your brain was replaying every interaction you’d ever had with one another on a loop and the more you looked back on them the more foolish you felt for not seeing it. You’d assumed the worst without considering other options.

“Do you, um, want to start working?” Wonwoo mumbled, his face radiating heat with the fury of his blush.

You beamed at him.

“Sure.”

The two of you worked in comfortable silence together, speaking only to share ideas or confirm what direction to take your joint effort in. Despite the silence there was a tangible electricity in the air. Whenever you looked at each other, when your fingertips brushed together reaching for the same thing. Your faces were both permanently stained red.

You brushed eraser dust from your page and sat back, admiring your work.

“I think my part is all done!”

You glanced out the window and saw the sun was already setting and gasped.

“Oh no, I have to get going, I didn’t realize how long we’d been working.” You said, springing to your feet nervously. Wonwoo rose to his feet as well, quietly helping you retrieve your scattered belongings, and followed you from the room.

“Can I…walk you home? It’s too dark for you to be out alone.” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck again. You were quickly noticing that it must have been a nervous habit of his.

You chewed on the inside of your mouth thoughtfully.

“It isn’t too far but if you don’t mind I would appreciate the company.” You said, unable to keep the smile from your lips. He returned it, shyly meeting your eyes before swiftly looking away again. Your heart throbbed painfully again.

The two of you walked through the twilit streets together, occasionally breaking the silence to make some comment about the scenery or school.

You had never known just being in someone’s presence to be so…comforting.

You found yourself glancing at his hand swinging in sync with your own, mere inches from one another. You wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, to confirm this was real, and as if in answer to some unspoken prayer you both swung your arms at just the right speed, just the right angle, that your fingers crashed together, tangling with one another. 

You both looked in opposite directions, but your hands stayed clasped together, fingers slowly entwining.

The rest of the walk felt like it was in slow motion and sped up all at once. You wished it could have lasted forever but you were already in your driveway. You reluctantly pulled your hand away and turned to face Wonwoo. He held your gaze this time, both of you searching for words.

“Thank you for walking me home.” You said in a hushed tone, swinging your newly freed arms nervously.

“You’re welcome. Thanks for coming and getting this done with me. Well, uh, enjoy the rest of your break.” He awkwardly waved at you and started making his way back down your driveway.

You felt overwhelmed by an emotion you couldn’t place and before you could really consider what you were about to do you were running after him.

“Wonwoo, wait!”

He turned to you, his eyebrows raised.

You barely managed to stop before you would have doubtlessly knocked him off of his feet, skidding to a halt just in front of him and throwing your arms around his neck. You stood on the very tips of your toes and pressed your lips gently into his cheek, trying to put all of your unspoken feelings into that single action.

You turned and ran back to your front door without another word, internally screaming in embarrassment.

Wonwoo watched you flee, his mouth slightly open, one hand resting on his cheek where your lips had been only moments before, his face blazing like a sunset.


End file.
